User blog:NightFalcon9004/Jimmy Neutron vs Dexter. Epic Cartoon Rap Battles 6
The main protagonist from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Jimmy Neutron, and the main protagonist from Dexter's Laboratory, Dexter, rap against each other to see who is the smarter boy genius. Some original lines by Loygansono55 Beat produced by Cacola Announcer: (0:14 - 0:24) EPIC CARTOON RAP BATTLES! VS! BEGIN! Jimmy Neutron: (0:24 - 0:45) Gotta blast this ginger's machinery, pushing all his buttons like Dee Dee. I thought I was a short kid, but dang, Dex, you sure are teeny! Like you were hit by my shrink ray, but you can't compete with my large intellect! The number of times I saved the planet is greater than your IQ is! I'll crush your chances of emerging victorious to smithereens. I got my friends Carl and Sheen while you only talk to your computer machine. Your latest creation is finally completed at last? Well, you better think fast, Because the sum of my rhymes will blow your mind, call it a brain blast! Dexter: (0:45 - 1:04) Computer, do an analysis on this geek, for his chance to win is slim. James Isaac Neutron's about to get apple bombs dropped on him! Sure, I may be small, but I'm also an inventing giant in science! Your creations bring your townsfolk to your doorstep in riots! Address me as Dexter, boy genius, the smartest boy MC you've ever seen! Your adventures are so dumb, it's like your rocket blasts off to Planet Sheen! My secret workplace is vast, but not big enough for the two of us. I'll spill your unfinished chemicals, make a calamity like Calamitous! *Jimmy and Dexter each get in their robot suits* Jimmy Neutron: (1:04 - 1:26) Oh my Goddard, you think your mecha-suit is stronger? I'm bigger than Ultra Lord, with my super-powered mind! You'll find in Retroville, my skills are even known to mankind! My cranium makes yours look as pre-evolved as your pet, Monkey. And your voice is so annoying, it can calm down a Twonkie! You waste your whole time in your lab, never getting your social life on track. Mr. Crocker called, he says he wants those glasses back! I can keep blond girls out, your sis is a Cindy Vortex to another dimension. At least I have the balls to show my parents my inventions! Dexter: (1:26 - 1:45) I would punch you, but you've already got an immense lumpy head. Man, it looks like you have a tumor. You should've kept that brain drain instead. You can think, think, think as many times you want, But I'll remain number one! You're just a test rat, Nerd-tron! I'll leave you crying like Mandark with your hippie family and whippy dippy hair. Your horrid rapping should be banned like you were from the science fair! Pfft, saved the world? I saved the future and past, all of history! Now, kindly fuck off and get out of my laboratory! Announcer: (1:45 - 1:59) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! CARTOON! RAP BATTLES!!! Who won? Jimmy Neutron Dexter Category:Blog posts